


Black Sun

by MintyTrifecta



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyTrifecta/pseuds/MintyTrifecta
Summary: Buzz knew how to hide, he knew how to fight. Yet, why is he hiding from himself?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black Sun

Buzz looked up to the endless night sky. He feels his eyes sting. If he looks close enough and squints his eyes, he can see his home. From the electric and bustling Capital Planet it's hard to see the frontier.

It's been over 20 years since he last saw his home, the last time he saw it he had to say an unfortunate goodbye.

It's been over 20 years since he saw his parent's life fade out of their eyes. The blood spilling out of his dad's mouth, the sick irony of the hospital's building crashing down on his mom. It was a cruel joke. 

The day his planet died started out peaceful. He woke up early in the morning and went around looking for small parts to build weapons with. It was his little hobby. He said hello to all of his friends and smiled as he walked down the street.

He was inside of his hideout, a small warehouse when the first explosion was heard. Buzz lifted his head in alarm as the screams started and opened the door, his face twisted into a mixture of alarm and horror as he looked out at his people.

The buildings were all on fire as smoke and ash entered his lungs. Ships and Battalions decorated the sky, flashing purple and yellow. He lifted his hands to his neck in an effort to stop the toxins from entering his gills. He could barely breathe. His eyes stung with tears as he tried to blink away the sand blowing in his face.

Buzz ran towards his house as fast as he could, buildings falling down around him, people screaming and breathing their last. His only thought was to get to his family. Make sure they aren't hurt. Try to get them to safety.

Once it all ended, only Buzz, his grandmother and his brother survived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buzz put Natron in the ship's transport prison and looked at him with a scowl. Natron turned his head up at him and smiled with glee as he spoke slowly.

"No matter what you do. No matter how hard you might try. You'll always have cursed blood. It's only a matter of time before they find out."

Buzz's face turned to shock for just a split second before he regained himself.

"The day they find out is the day I die."

Natron chuckled.

"I'll be waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team Lightyear was in a dangerous part of Capital Planet, going after Evil Buzz again.

This couldn't have happened on a worse day.

Black Sun was approaching. Fast. And Buzz was doing everything in his power to not transform.

He couldn't bear being out in the open on a day like this but the commander insisted that they catch him now.

As Buzz was chasing Evilyear down an alley, he bitterly wanted to curse at the commander for making him do this.

After a few minutes of a wild goose chase, Buzz lost Evilyear and found himself standing on top of a building alone.

Then a person lunched at him from behind. Buzz barely had any time to react as his eyes changed to black, his tail emerging from his lower back, his fingers tearing through his ranger suit and turning into blue and black claws. His teeth became jagged and his fangs grew by two sizes.

The scales under his skin rose up and appeared in a pattern speckled over his face and his gills opened up, constricted by his thermal hood.

Buzz couldn't breathe. He was back in the fire. Ash and smoke came from all directions. People were dying around him. Blood splattered across his face his mom crushed his dad impaled no nononononono

A fist to the face made him snap back. He could see Evilyear smirking at him, his black eyes soulless. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to see Buzz suffer.

He ran forward at Buzz. Attacking him from all angles. No plan no thought, Evilyear was unhinged. 

Buzz had no way of predicting what he was going to do next. Hell, he was still choking. His gills blocked off by his hood, his nose broken from a previous punch. 

So he didn’t fight. He didn’t swing back. He took every hit and every kick that was thrown at him and went down. Just before blacking out, he heard Evilyear speak.

“Tell me Buzz, why do you hide?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team found a slave ring run by Zurg. 

Creatures, species and robots all taken from their original lives and led to serve Zurg. 

Buzz could feel bile come up in his throat just thinking about it.

Once they busted through the wall they found the captors cowering near the wall, tears sliding down their faces. 

Mira and Booster explained the situation while Buzz and XR got the shackles off of their wrists. 

Once they cleared out the place and took all of the captors back to 42, Buzz went in for a last look. 

The planet they were keeping the slaves was close to the illusionist sector of the squadron.

Illusionist species could shapeshift.

Buzz was closer to his home than he had been in years and he can’t handle it.

‘Come on, Ranger it’s not time to get stuck in the past. What happened happened and there’s nothing you can do about it.’ Buzz thought to himself.

There was a shift in the room. 

Buzz whipped his head around the room. 

"Hello? Who's there?"

Nobody to be seen. 

Unless of course, you're an illusionist. 

Buzz shifted his eyes to their original form. 

Thermal vision is always a plus to have.

In the corner of the room, a small girl was camouflaged and shivering. 

On her arms, he could see scales glistening and shifting. 

She was a morphian.

She was a morphian.

Buzz felt a shiver go down his spine.

He slowly stepped forward to her, kneeling down to her level. 

With a slow, clear voice he spoke.

"Can you please come out? I know you're there. I don't want to hurt you, I promise." 

He could see her flinch and look at him with tears sliding down her face.

"Please come out from there. I just want to get you to safety."

She slowly looked at his eyes, searching for a lie or malice.

She found nothing.

Buzz extended out his arm for her to hold.

With hesitancy, she crawled towards him and gave him her hand.

It was dirty and bloody, filled with cuts.

Buzz blinked his tears away, shifting his eyes back to their casual look.

She took the hint and shifted into her human form.

He led her back out to the ship.

Buzz never thought there were other survivors, let alone children! The implication that a child was there means she must have parents. There are others out there.

Buzz couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.

\----------------------------------

Evilyear sat at the back of the room, back to the wall. He held his head down and sat with his knees up. Nonchalant. Apathetic.

Buzz entered the room and stood in front of the wall. Glaring at him, yet his eyes held almost a sympathetic expression in them.

"So goody two shoes came back to interrogate the devil? Well throw it at me! I don't care anymore." Evilyear mumbled.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I know it must've been hard to suffer through that with no one else to comfort you."

Evilyear chuckled darkly, refusing to meet Buzz's eyes.

"So he got you too huh? Should've known it wouldn't stop at my own universe…"

Buzz frowned.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but that doesn't excuse what you did."

"Oh what do you know-"

Buzz cut in.

"What do I know? What do I know?! I know that you commited genocide and enslaved millions of different races under your rule! And for what?!"

Evilyear's head shot up and he stared at Buzz with a scowl. 

"I lost everything and everyone that ever knew me. Every aspect of my life, of my culture was feared by the rest of the galaxy. The universe hated us for existing. The attack just proved it. The only way for us to stay alive was to attack."

"But now you're just filling the stereotype of what they all think we are.”

Evilyear cackled and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, if you can’t beat ‘em you might as well join ‘em.”

Buzz’s eye twitched. 

“This is exactly why we went into hiding. Natron gave us such a bad name we couldn't go anywhere without being shot or imprisoned for crimes we didn’t do.”

“And yet which one of us is more successful huh? I took over the galaxy while you’re here slaving your life away trying to achieve an impossible goal.”

Buzz flinched back. 

“What exactly do you mean by impossible goal.”

“Well, which one of us took down Zurg?”

Buz stared at Evilyear, speechless and dumbfounded.

“Was it good? Or was it evil?”

Buzz said nothing.

Evilyear slacked back against the wall.

“That’s what I thought.”

They sat in a tense silence, Buzz frozen standing up and Evilyear looked pensively at the wall, his posture and eyes showing tiredness.

“I waited for years to see if anyone would come back. The planet was in ruins and I was the only one alive. I had to live in a corpse-ridden land for years with nobody around except the rats and rotting people. 

When I finally escaped on a ship I’ve been working on for years I reached Capital Planet. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Enjoying life with their families. Blissfully unaware of anything that goes on outside of their own system.

I hated it. I hated them. How dare they live a life like this when the people who deserve it so much more than them get nothing. How dare they do nothing to help the poor and lonely. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to smile. I wanted to feel worth something.

All I could do was cry. “

Buzz looked at Evilyear with sympathy. He could see tears in his eyes.

“I tried turning myself around, Y’know. I joined the academy. I tried doing good. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay away from the darkness. 

"I lived in constant fear that someone will kill me or harm me. It got so bad and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew the only way to stop living in fear was to ride up.

And if that meant I had to be evil then so be it."

Buzz didn't say anything else.

\-----------------------------------------------

As he walked down the halls of Star Command, he felt his heart beat faster with every step. He kept findling with his arms inside his hoodie, a comfort item for him. He knew that after this nothing will be the same between him and his team. He only hoped that they wouldn't take it too hard.

Buzz had requested a meeting between his team, commander and him. He didn't want to hide anymore.

Once he reached the door to the mission room, he hesitated and stood still. 

Was this a good idea? Did he really want to do this?

The door opened and the commander stepped out. "Lightyear! There ya are come in. What did you want to talk about, son?"

Well no turning back now.

Once inside, he sat down at the chair nearest to the commander's, his usual spot. 

His team looked at him in concern and worry. 

Buzz almost wanted to laugh, they'd never look at him like this after they finish talking.

Buzz cleared his throat in a bout of nervousness before he began talking.

"Well, I haven't been entirely truthful with all of you… About myself."

Confused looks were all shared across the room. Oh boy was Buzz not excited for this.

"You see, I'm not exactly…. Human. I never was."

A tense silence filled the room with suspense. Buzz shifted into his original form and felt more alien than ever before.

"I'm a Morphian."

There. It was done. He said it. He expected a weight to be lifted off of his shoulders but it was a tense as before.

Until he heard the scraping of a chair moving back and the pulsing of a Star Command laser.

Buzz opened his eyes and saw the commander and his team holding their guns towards him, scowling faces and hesitant, almost shaking hands were present all around.

Buzz widened his eyes in fear and tried to take a step back, but the commander brought him to his knees with his hands behind his back before he could do anything.

And then Nebula spoke. With a colder voice than Buzz had ever heard the commander speak with.

Buzz had to blink back his eyes and tail from trying to attack him.

"How dare you. How dare you lie to us. Do you think this is funny? To invade star command property under the guise of a human? Is it a game to you? We trusted you!"

"W-wait sir please I-"

"Don't talk back to me! Under the name of Star Command, you, Buzz Lightyear are under arrest!" 

Buzz elbowed Nebula in the stomach and ran before he could get back up. 

He knew when a battle didn't have a chance to be won.

Buzz bolted out of the room as fast as he could, despite his team's shouting. As he ran down the corridors of Star Command he heard the speaker shout,

"All units after Buzz Lightyear"

Well this isn't how he envisioned his Saturday going.

Behind him he heard the shouts of other cadets calling at him, ordering him to stop. He only ran faster. 

Taking a turn behind one of the corners Buzz tried to catch his breath, well as much as he could with his gills being blocked.

Once he heard the footsteps fade away, he got back up and started heading for the spaceship port. Hopefully an escape pod will be ready for him to take.

Unfortunately on the run, he ran into a team in front of him, battle-ready and rearing for a fight. They were level 4 cadets by the look of it. Experienced, yet still new. 

Buzz could go up and try to take them down, or he could make a turn and head for the port around the back.

The latter sounded like a plan.

Buzz took a step back and ran into someone. Hopefully it wasn't anyone too experi- oh darn it it's Rocket Crockett.

Looks like he'll have to fight his way to the vents.

Buzz took a stance and hoped that his physical strength and abilities as a morphian will be of assistance in this. 

The closest vent was about fifteen feet away in front of him so he'll have to fight the rookie cadets and make sure that Rockett's team doesn't try to get him.

Buzz took a deep breath and turned invisible, keeping his footing light and went in to knock out the leader of the rookie's team. He succeeded, of course but got elbowed. 

Buzz bit his tongue in an effort to stay quiet. He quickly tried to release some venom in the air in an attempt to knock everyone out. Thank the world's it worked.

Slowly, he slipped into the vents and crawled into the port.

Getting into an escape pod he entered the coordinates to head into Trade a world. Nobody will find him there.

Not on his dead body.


End file.
